


Пулю в лоб

by 22310



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Angst and Tragedy, Canon-Typical Violence, Canonical Child Abuse, Canonical Rape/Non-con, Gen, M/M, Suicidal Thoughts, Violence
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-29
Updated: 2018-01-29
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:35:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23733952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/22310/pseuds/22310
Summary: Действие после второго раза, как Микки вышел из тюрьмы. Просто ещё одна ночь в доме Милковичей.
Relationships: Minor or Background Relationship(s)





	Пулю в лоб

Микки Милкович приходит домой в три часа ночи и слышит, как кричит его сестра. Отец снова перепутал ее с матерью — где пропадал Игги (которому он, блядь, сказал, что до поздна не будет дома, чтобы тот за ней присмотрел) не понятно. Микки берет пистолет и вламывается в комнату Мэнди — к счастью мудак ещё не расстегивал штанов, только отвесил пару ударов. Значит на аборт опять тратиться не придётся — хотя тогда Галлагер неплохо помог, но ещё раз проходить через это он не хочет — и не только из-за денег, но думать об этом «не из-за денег» не хочется. Тошно. А ведь не реши он отметить освобождение из тюрьмы (теперь, как и подобает Милковичам — очередное. Тоже тошно) еблей с Галлагером, он мог бы остановить отца. Переключить его внимание на себя. А так приходится держать его на мушке, пока Мэнди достаёт бейсбольную биту и бьет его. Его сестра — сильная девочка. Бьет так, что всю ночь проспит. Просто когда ей страшно, она перестаёт соображать, поэтому не может нормально отбиться; к тому же смотреть в лицо и бить его тоже пиздецки страшно. Как богохульство страшно, как смертный грех. Он по себе знает. Он такой же.  
И на самом деле не так уж он и долго с Иеном зависал — тот к ужину пошёл домой, у них же блядь семья. Настоящая. А Микки потом шлялся по району просто так — убивал время, не хотел домой идти. Боялся. Что отец прознает о его похождениях, что Мэнди возненавидит за то, что отбирает у неё лучшего друга, что Игги наебенится и рассердит отца — этот придурок может, что отец просто не в духе будет. Что блядские стены обвалятся и крыша упадёт на голову. Он вообще боится этого дома больше смерти. Он вообще всего по жизни боится. Он, вообще, так устал от этого ебучего страха.  
Мэнди благодарит, выпихивает отца в коридор и идёт мыться. Опять всю горячую воду потратит, но ей можно. Ей грязно. Ее только что трогал отец.  
О том, что Микки тоже бывает — и прямо сейчас тоже — грязно, он старается не думать. Гонит от себя это чувство прочь — он терся мочалкой у Энджи в душе добрых полчаса — для чего ещё нужны друзья? — прогоняя прикосновения нанятой для него по случаю возвращения из тюрьмы отцом проститутки.  
Мэнди выходит из душа и идёт спать — даже сладких снов не желает, падла, — а Микки ополаскивается быстро под ледяной водой и выходит на крыльцо.  
Город пахнет сыростью, бедностью и какой-то очень далекой, манящей свободой. Микки суёт сигарету в рот. Микки хочет пустить себе пулю в лоб. Микки втягивает дым, выдыхает через ноздри. Слушает ночную тишину. Микки опять продолжает зачем-то жить.


End file.
